Obake's Return
by Ocean Black
Summary: This is the sequel to The Dame's Hand
1. Default Chapter

Author: Ocean Black  
E-mail: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Disclaimer: All OLS characters are owned by their owners, (still haven't taken the time to find out who they are,) except for Iykaden, I came up with him. If you want to use him in a fic, ask please.  
A/N: (Yes I know I said I was going to post the rest of Forgotten Partner very soon but I need more reviews on the song, "Why Did You Leave. So if you want the second chapter up of Forgotten Partner   
go and search for th song by name or search for Ocean Black and go to it from my story list.) This fic is a sequel to The Dame's Hand, so it might not make much sense unless you read that one first.   
I'm not going to make a sequel to the alternate ending, I think it would be more interesting if Jim stayed as an obake, what do you think? Don't forget to review.  
  
Obake's Return  
Chapter 1  
  
'I can't believe it's already been a year since the funeral.' Mel thought as she stared at The Dame's Hand, the dagger that the rest of the crew had kept to remember the late Jim Hawking by.  
"I wonder if I'll ever see him again."  
Mel got up to leave and stopped halfway as the blade started dripping with blood.  
"Gene! Aisha! Suzuka!" She yelled.  
Soon, the rest of the gang came running in.  
"What is it Mel? Is that blood?" Gene asked.  
"That's why I called you. I was sitting here thinking about Jim and it started bleeding."  
Aisha picked up the bleeding blade from it's stand and sniffed at it.  
"This is really strange guys, this smells like Jim's blood!"  
"But I thought you cleaned it off Melfina."  
"I did Gene, the blood wasn't there a second ago."  
"Yeah I figured that. What do you think is going on Suzuka?"  
"I'm not sure but I think we should start by finding out more about that dagger."  
"Good idea Suzuka. But where to start..."  
"If Jim were still here he would probably know just where to look." Aisha said.  
Mel began sobbing at Aisha's comment.  
"Are you okay Mel?" Gene asked.  
"Yes I'm fine. I-it's just...That I miss him."  
"I know how you feel Mel, we all do."  
  
*******  
  
Later that night, Suzuka's search led her to the hundred year old Heiphong library. She rummaged through some old books, searching for any information on The Dame's hand.  
"What is this? It could be important." She said as she was reading a book of legends.  
  
*******  
  
After an hour of searching, everyone met back at Starwind enterprises.  
"Well did you find anything?" Gene asked the group.  
"Mel and I couldn't find a thing." Aisha replied.  
"I found a legend which might be of interest, but I don't see how it could help solve this mystery."  
"What is it Suzuka?"  
"This dagger was given to Dame Caroline by her husband, Lord Charles, as an anniversary gift. Later, she used it to kill Charles because she suspected him of having an affair with another lady of nobility, which gave the dagger the name, The Dame's Hand. about a year later, she was found stabbed to death in much the same manner as she had killed her husband. Some suspected that it was the lord's brother, but most believed that it was Charles himself, back from the dead. The blade was then kept in ancient monastery, guarded by monks who swore that they would protect it with their life."  
"Is that all you found out?"  
"That's all of it." Suzuka replied.  
"Well it sure does make a good fairy tale, but were still not any step closer to figuring out what's going on. All we know is it either has something to do with Jim, that dame, or both of them. Let's work on it some more tomorrow guys. Thanks anyways Suzuka."  
"You're welcome."  
  
*******  
  
The next day, after breakfast, they got a call.  
"Hello Starwind Enterprises, as long as the pay is good we'll do the most dangerous job." Gene answered.  
A man with blue eyes and purple hair came up on the viewscreen.  
"I'll get to the job later, but first I want to ask you something. Why did you take out 'Hawking' from 'Starwind and Hawking Enterprises'?"  
"I changed it because people kept asking for Hawking. Why do you want to know?"  
"Are you considering hiring a new partner?"  
"No, Jim was the only partner I would ever work with, the position is not open. Who are you? Are you looking for work?" Gene asked.  
"No, I just have a matter concerning your late partner. Are you sure he's really dead?" The man replied.  
"Yes I'm sure. Now tell me who you are!"  
"My name won't help you very much. I am Iykaden Mushaka, meet me tonight at Kokomo park by the Fidelity restauraunt. Be sure to bring you're friends, and don't be late." Iykaden said as he hung up.  
"Hey wait a second!"  
Gene slammed the phone onto the hook.  
"Iykaden Mushaka huh? Jim do a search-"  
Gene stopped and remembered that his younger partner was dead.  
"What did he mean, am I sure he's really dead? Gilliam, run a search on the name Iykaden Mushaka."  
"Right away Gene." Gilliam replied as he left to do a search.  
Gene lay down on the couch. Thirty minutes later, Gilliam came back to report.  
"Find anything Gilliam?"  
"No, I'm sorry Gene but the search turned up with no results."  
"Well that's just great. Maybe Suzuka's heard of him." Gene said as he got up to go find the assassin.  
  
*******  
  
"Iykaden Mushaka? Yes I've heard of him."  
"You have? What do you know about him?"  
"I don't know what he looked like. All I know was that he was an assassin for the Kei pirates. He was going to be part of the Anten Seven but he was killed before they had the chance to tell him." Suzuka explained.  
"He was killed huh? Well then it couldn't have been this guy...Do you think he's just using that guy's name?"  
"I don't know. What did he tell you?"  
"He told me that he had something that concerned Jim. He wants me to meet him at Kokomo park, and he wants me to bring my friends." Gene said.  
"Hmm...This sounds very suspicious. I think we should go and meet him, but not unprepared."  
"Okay then, let's make the preparations."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think so far? and do you think I should try to stretch it to be a three chapter? And who is this "Iykaden Mushaka"? (If you've already read the alternate ending to "The Dame's Hand" then you should know who he is.) Thanks for reading, Sayonara! . ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ocean Black  
E-mail: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own OLS and neither do you.  
A/N: Forgotten Partner, Forgotten? No, I just need more reviews on my song, "Why Did You Leave?" I know you already gave your opinion on it, Angel. (Speaking of opinions, I just wanted to let you know Hanmyo that your's had a very strong affect on the story. Thanks . )  
(If you want to talk about fan fics or just to me, head over to http://pub66.ezboard.com/bjimsstrawberrydelight You don't have to be registered to post but I suggest you do.)  
  
Obake's Return  
Chapter 2  
  
"So where are we going Gene?"  
"I've told you a million times already Aisha. We're going to Kokomo park, now will you be quiet!"  
"No, I won't. Why did you tell us to get ready for a fight? What if that Iykaden guy just wants to talk to us?" Aisha asked.  
"I highly doubt it. If he wanted to talk he would've done it over the phone, instead of suggesting some strange meeting place like Kokomo park."  
"I agree with you Gene." Mel said.  
"Well I'm glad someone does."  
A few minutes later, Gene and the others arrived at their destination.  
"Okay, everyone out. Except you Mel, you wait in the car."  
"But Gene-"  
"No arguing Mel, if it this gets ugly I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it, understand?"  
"I understand Gene." Melfina said in defeat.  
"But it's just..."  
The bioandroid looked up to realize that the outlaw had already left her. Melfina sighed.  
"...It's just that you always leave me behind. You don't seem to care about me anymore."  
  
*******  
  
Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka found a seven foot tall man, with short purple hair leaning against a tree in the center of the park.  
"Is that you Iykaden Mushaka?" Gene asked.  
Iykaden opened his eyes and turned to face the crew.  
"Yes it's me. You've arrived on time, and you brought your friends."  
"You got that right. Now tell me what all of this has to do with Jim." Gene said as he pointed his gun.  
"There's no need for that weapon of yours. Put it away, I'm not here to harm you."  
Most of Gene's attention was focused on something behind Iykaden though, he thought he had seen something move. There it was again, it was two people hiding in the shadows.  
"Like I belive that. Aisha! Suzuka! You guys take care of Iykaden!"  
"Right!"  
As Iykaden dodged the ctarl ctarl and assassin's attacks, Gene opened fire on the two people. It was no good.  
"Why aren't my bullets working on them?! I know I'll use a castor!"  
Iykaden stopped at Gene's words. Aisha, seeing a perfect opportunity, slashed her claws right through his head. They went straight through, as if he was just a dream.  
'Huh? What's going on here?' She wondered.  
  
*******  
  
Gene fired his castor. One person jumped out of the way, the other just stood there as it went right through him and blew up a tree.  
"What the-"  
"I should've guessed aniki, you're still wasting money as usual. Those castors are expensive you know." Jim said as he stepped into the light.  
"Jim? What are you doing here?"  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you Gene. We brought James here, we need one of his possessions to bring him back to life." Iykaden said.  
"Is this true Jim? How do you know this Iykaden guy?"  
"Yes, they did." Jim answered.  
Hanmyo stepped out of the shadows.  
"And he knows him because Iykaden is my older brother, My full name is Hanmyo K. Mushaka." Hanmyo said as she wrapped her arms around Jim's.  
"Will your jacket work Jim? and what about your girlfriend and his brother? How long are they going to stay?"  
"My jacket will work fine. Hanmyo and Iykaden are going to try to bring themselves back too. Now, let's head over to Fidelity, you guys haven't had dinner yet have you?"  
  
*******  
  
"Jim! Oh Jim we missed you so much!" Mel said excitedely.  
She ran up to Jim and tried to hug him, she ran right through him and knocked over Aisha.  
"Hanmyo, can you restore my solidity for a little bit?"  
"Sure Jim."  
Melfina hugged Jim and Aisha played with his hair. Once they were finished, Hanmyo returned him to his normal state and they got ready to leave for the restaurant.  
"How are we all going to get there? There's not enough room in the car."  
"Don't worry Aisha, we can fly." Jim answered.  
"You can?"  
"Yeah. Hey Gene, speaking of cars, what did you do to my Ehefrau?  
"We have it in the warehouse, we were going to sell it to a car museum soon if you don't mind."  
"That's fine, I was worried that you were going to scrap it or something."  
"C'mon guys, enough with the talk, this delicate flower is hungry!"  
"Man, same old Aisha. It's good to be back."  
  
To Be Continued...(Again! . )  
  
Hey I hope you liked that one, I'm going to start on the next one soon. I'm sorry that I haven't included Hanmyo very much in this, but I will in the next chapter. I don't know what the K stands for in Hanmyo's name, maybe Katrina? Tell me what you think it stands for, or if you think it should begin with another letter, I would really like your opinions. (Especially any Hanmyo lovers.) This is Ocean Black and . ) Harmonious Smiles saying, Sayonara! 


End file.
